Alone
by Dark Spirt Raven
Summary: What do think would happen if Robin, Cyborg, & Starfire left Raven and Beast Boy alone in Titans Tower for a week? well read this to find out! this story is so funny. PAIRS: bbxrae duh! maybe some starxrob
1. The Note

Hi...well...here the first chapter!

Please review!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven woke with the sun shining very bright in her room.

"Ugh! I hate the sun!" Raven yelled at her curtains.

Then she ran over to her curtains and closed them tightly.

Raven took a big yawn and leaned over at her clock. It was 8:00. "Hmm not the best time I've waken up...but good enough." She told herself.

MOMENTS LATER

swish the main door opened to let Raven in the living room.. " Um?...were is everyone?" She said to no one because no one was there.

swish this time it was Beast Boy entering the main room. " Dude! Shouldn't everyone be up by now?"

Raven just ignored him..

"Look at this!..." Raven said while holding a note she found. "What's it say? What's it say!" Beast Boy said while jumping for no reason. "It's says..." she started.

Dear raven & beast boy,

You might be wondering were cyborg , star, & I are at. Well were all at Titans East and we all agreed that you (raven & beast boy) should try to get along. We strongly think you two should hang out, try not to get on each others nerves, "BOND!"

Well see you guys in a week!

Yours truly,

Robin

Starfire

Cyborg

P.S. Raven please don't kill us for this.

end of note

" I can't believe this!" Raven said in anger. "Believe what?" Beast Boy said clueless.

"They left me and you here together on purpose!"

Raven said yelling at the green teenager.

"Is that a bad thing?" Beast Boy questioned.

" besides if you hate it so much then why don't we go to titans east?" Beast Boy yet again questioned the situation.

"Because they took all the vehicles , it's to far away to fly, and they would be angry with us!"Raven once again yelled to answer his question.

"Oh." Beast Boy simply replied.

"So..." Beast Boy remarked as is nothing had just

happened.

"Ugh! What a great day this is!" Raven said yelled sarcastically.

That afternoon

Beast Boy was sitting on the couch watching some stupid show of his, and Raven was sitting at the table reading one of her books.

Beep, beep, beep!

The alarm was going off (of course...how could you miss it?)

"Trouble!" Raven said.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

sorry if this isn't the best story/chapter in the world.

But I'm trying.

(By the way future chapters will be longer!)

Please review!

And if you have any tips for me feel free to share them!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS!

Next chapter is coming soon!


	2. Crime and Jokes

Hi guys! Thanks for the reviews. I'm so sorry the first chapter was so short...I rushed through that chapter so it was supposed to be short. I promise future chapters will be longer. Please enjoy this chapter. Remember...REVIEW! (Please).

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven and Beast Boy flew to the crime scene...which was the bank. Once they landed there the spotted the criminal right away.

"Ok it's just a regular robber...shouldn't be hard to beat." Beast Boy said confident to Raven.

"Um...I guess this would be the part were Robin says titans go?" Beast Boy said while itching the back of his neck.

"Um... You and me go!" Beast Boy said to Raven substituting the regular words. As soon as the robber

herd these words he charged right at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy simply put his fist out. And just as planed the robber had run right into his fist.

"He sure is smart." Raven said sarcastically. "Yeah he was probably stealing all that money so he could buy himself a brain!" beast Boy joked while laughing.

The robber woke up but, Beast Boy was laughing so hard that he didn't notice.

So the robber took this chance to power kick Beast Boy into the wall. Raven saw this happen and she went from calm to angry. Then she teleported behind the robber.

She poked the robber so he would turn around.

And that's just what he did. "Wow you sure do scare me." the robber said sarcastically. The idiot robber soon started laughing.

He laughed so hard that he didn't see Beast Boy rise. Raven saw Beast Boy rise and they both nodded to each other as if they had planned something...and they did plan something.

Raven put a force field around her. Beast Boy turned into a Rhino. The robber was still laughing (who knows why?) And then BB slammed into the robber, the robber bounced off the force field and landed into a random police van.

As soon as the robber flew into the police van the van took off onto it's journey to jail. "Well that job is done!" Beast Boy said smiling. "Yeah" Raven said not caring.

"So... what do you want to do now?" BB said while staring at the disappeared police van.

"Don't know." Raven said while not caring, still.

TTTTTTTTT back at titans east TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Do you think that Raven and Beast Boy are ok? Robin

said worried that they might have killed each other.

" You know man I don't think we should have left them alone." Cyborg said to the worried Robin. "Yes friend Robin why did we leave are friends alone?" asked Starfire.

Robin didn't comprehend the question right away because he was into deep though about Starfire.

"Um... earth to Robin!" Cyborg said while waving his hand in front of his face.

"Uh...what?" Robin said ignorantly. "Oh yeah." Robin said rembering the question.

"We left Raven and Beast Boy alone together is because

they need to learn to get along." Robin explained.

"Oh , I understand now." Starfire announced.

" Yeah man but what if Raven like kills BB?" Cyborg asked. "Oh come Raven wouldn't hurt Beast Boy...much." Robin said to his friends.

"I guess your right." Cyborg replied.

Then out of no where Speedy randomly popped up beside Cyborg.

"Hey Cyborg come play Game Station with us!" Speedy shirked.

"Well all right !"Cyborg said happily.

"Since BB not here I can beat you guys at Game station!" Cyborg said while running over to the game.

Robin went into deep thought.

"Friend robin what is the matter?" Starfire questioned her friend.

" Nothing..I'm just hoping Beast Boy don't tick Raven off to the point were she'll hurt him.

TTTTTTTTT back to BB and Rae TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Raven and Beast Boy had decided to go back to the tower. And most likely do nothing. Raven was at the table trying to finish one of her books and, Beast Boy was on the other side of the table being annoying.

"Ok...how long did it take the snail to cross the road?"

Beast said trying to get Raven to laugh at his joke.

"As if I care." Raven said not even looking up from her book. Beast Boy just ignored the comment and continued his joke, "He never made it to the other side!" Beast Boy then started laughing.

"You know that was actually funny." Raven said looking at Beast Boy.

"Really?" he asked hopefully .

" No." Raven simply replied.

" Will you ever like any of my jokes!" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably not." Raven replied to the green boy's question.

"So I still have a chance to make you laugh?" Beast Boy asked.

"Probably not." Raven repeated.

" Is that all you can say?" Beast Boy again asked.

"Probably not." Raven again repeated just so she could agitate Beast Boy.

"Well I'll make you laugh at one of my jokes one day!"

Beast Boy vowed. "Doubt it." Raven said negatively not even moving her eyes off her book.

"Well that won't stop me from trying." Beast boy said in argument.

"Whatever." Raven said still not caring.

TTTTTTT later that evening after many jokesTTTTTT

"I'm going to meditate then go to bed." Raven said getting up from the table. "Good night Beast Boy."

"Good night." Beast Boy said watching her leave.

Moments later she was gone and Beast Boy had just

realized he was alone. "Oh man!...I'm all alone." Beast Boy said to no one.

"Hey d id you ever her the joke about the green boy who was all alone in a big tower?" Beast Boy said talking to absolutely no one.

"Yeah me either." Beast Boy answering his own question.

So Beast Boy walked over to the Game Station then soon realized he had no one to play the game with.

"GRRRR...is there anything to do when your alone!"

Once again he asked to no one.

"Probably not" Beast boy said answering his own question.

"Great now raven has me saying it." The green teenager

told himself.

"You know I could probably fall asleep from all this boredom ." once again he remarked while talking to himself.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT moments later TTTTTTTTTT

"Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z Z..."

Beast Boy had actually fallen asleep from his own boredom.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

I hope you guys like this chapter.

I hope this one was long enough and if it wasn't I'll make the next chapters even longer.

Next chapter cooming soon!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Glue, confusion, & other stuff

Hey guys! I'm trying to use your tips..but please remember I'm not even that far in the story! Don't worry the funny and romantic stuff will get here!

Besides I'm trying to do a chapter a day even though I have to write all my chapters at night..lol. Please enjoy!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Good morning" Raven said in her usual tone.

But it didn't really mater if she said good morning or not because, she found a sleeping Beast Boy on the couch with a pillow on his head.

So Raven just boiled some water for her herbal tea.

Beast Boy soon woke up when the kennel made it's high-pitched noise letting you know the water is done.

"Man that thing is loud" Beast Boy complained.

"Your point?" Raven said curiously.

"Hmmmmmm... I'm not even sure I had a point" Beast Boy replied while thinking about what had just happened.

"Okey..." Raven replied not sure of what to say.

"Wanna here a joke?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"FINE!"

"Yay!"

"Ok just tell the stupid joke already." Raven said trying to get this over with.

"Um...I forgot what I was going say."

Beast Boy said while a couple of sweat drops appeared.

"Urrrr..." Raven said annoyed. "I'm hungry...were the waffles?" Beast Boy questioned. "How should I know?" Raven replied while drinking her herbal tea.

"I guess I should start looking then" Beast Boy finally decided.

On his way to the fridge he bumped into Raven causing her to drop her mug. And like all fragile mugs...it busted.

_Oh crap! _Beast Boy screamed in his mind.

Raven her eyes very tightly. _Do not get angry. Do not get angry_. She chanted in her mind. _Besides he didn't mean to do it. Just look at his cute face . _

_What ! Did I just think that?_

_Oh crap..now I'm panicking. What if I really do like him! No, no just shut up! ...ok maybe I do_

_like him. "A lot!" happy chirped._

With all the thoughts of anger, love, and confusion things stated to blow up.

Raven didn't notice.

Beast Boy did.

He thought that all the things blowing up meant that she was angry. Which she wasn't.

"I...I'm sorry Raven. I can glue it back together for you." Beast boy said trying not tremble. "Ok" Raven said blankly."Cool I'll go get the glue!" Beast Boy said running off.

Soon he came back. He picked up the huge pieces of a broken mug and tried to glue them back together."Yay! I did it!" Beast Boy exclaimed when he finished glueing the mug back together.

"Hooray." Raven said sarcastically while twirling a finger in the air._ Damn! _Beast boy's mind yelled noticing the glue mess he made. _Don't just stand there dummy! Clean it up! _Once again Beast Boy's mind yelled at him again.

So Beast Boy walked over to the sink and got damp

cloth and started to clean up the mess. It took him a few minutes but he still go it done. But when he was done he threw the cloth in the sink and left the floor wet. To bad he forgot it was wet because shortly after he was finished Raven walked in.

Raven walked in the kitchen while reading a book.

Beast Boy was still sitting in the floor.

Raven started to lose her footing but didn't notice it.

Sometime soon..."ahhhhhhh!" Raven was sliding through the kitchen in horror.

So she tripped on Beast boy and fell on him!

"Um..." Beast Boy started when he noticed he was on top of Raven somehow.

"Um I'll just get up..."Raven started awkwardly.

"Yeah that would be good" Beast Boy said while blushing madly.

While Raven was trying to get and not fall again Beast Boy waited till she was up. "Um...sorry about that." Beast Boy said still blushing.

Raven was blushing so hard that a couple of things had blown up. "Um...I got to go...um...meditate." Raven said while running out of there as fast as she could. And on her way out two lamps exploded. Beast Boy couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

TTTTTTTTTTT titans east TTTTTTTTTTT

"So bored...can't focus." Robin said while staring at a beetle on the floor.

"I'm sorry friend Robin, has the bug made you bored?" questioned a confused Starfire.

"No Starfire ...I was just saying I was bored." Robin said while chuckling.

"Oh..." answered a still confused Starfire.

"Come on Star let's go watch them play game station." Robin said while pointing to the mindless zombies on the couch.

TTTTTTTTTTTT back to bb& rae TTTTTTTTTT

_He is cute I guess...aw come on you know it and all you have to do is tell him! But what if he doesn't like me back? _Raven was in Nevermore arguing with her emotions. _Just tell him!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Yes!_

_No!_

_Shut up Happy!_

_I will if you just tell him!_

_Ahhhhhhh!_

_I'm going to talk to knowledge!_

_Okie dokiey! _

So Raven went off to go talk to knowledge.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Beast Boy was laying on his bed arguing with his own emotions.

_Come on you big Green idiot!_

_Go talk to her!_

_Shut up!_

_All I'm saying is...she probably likes you!_

_Whatever._

_All I know for sure is that I like her._

_No duh! _

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Now we revist Raven in Nevermore talking to Knowledge.

_okey here is the deal..._

_If you just tell him you love him and he loves you back ...you can show emotion._

_Okey...but do you think he likes me?_

_I'm almost a 100 sure!_

_You only have two days left with him!_

_Tell him soon!_

_FINE!_

_I'll tell tomorrow! _

_You better hurry!_

_Okey...I know!_

Then Raven existed Nevermore.

She looked over at the clock.

It was 1:23am!

So Raven decided to just go to sleep knowing that she would have to tell Beast Boy how she felt when she woke up.

...beast boy was already asleep...

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

what do you think will happen?

Almost fineshed with story...then work on another one. REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, well no fuck!


	4. The last chapter

Well I'm back...no duh!

When I finish this story...I'll make another story...YAY! (I'm such a freak).

Well be for I start talking bout something else here is the next chapter.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Raven's alarm clock sounded off...but not wanting to get up knowing what she has to do.

But she got up and got dressed anyway.

So then she walked through the main room and found that Beast Boy was probably still asleep.

_Oh well._ she just thought to herself.

So she started making herself some herbal tea.

Just then...RING! RING! RING! (No it wasn't the alarm! It was that bird outside...crickets chirping actually it was the phone.) Raven picked up the phone (of corse cause she was the only one in there at the time.) "Hello titans residence Raven speaking" Raven said answering the phone.

"Um Hi Raven!" Robin started.

"Hello." Raven said angrily.

"Um Raven we are coming home at 5pm.

"Ok?" Robin said.

"Whatever." Raven replied.

" So um is Beast Boy still alive? Asked a yet again worried Robin.

"Maybe." Raven replied slyly.

"For real Raven were is he?" Robin asked scared.

"He still asleep." Raven said dully.

"Oh...well we'll be there soon."

"Sure whatever." Raven answered.

"Well...bye" Robin said then hung up.

Raven then just hung the phone up herself.

She looked at the clock seeing that it was already 12:00!

Damn! Time sure does fly!

Well she drank her tea. Then waited for Beast Boy to wake up.

Soon enough Beast boy woke up...nut it was already 12:30.

Beast Boy took a big yawn trying to avoid eye contact with Raven for a fear he might blush or something.

...it was now 1:05!

Raven was running out of time!

She kept thinking of ways to tell him.

But each time she thought about it something would blow up.

So she got more and more nervous.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

On the other hand Beast boy was trying to do the same thing.

Each time he though about it he got more scared.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Raven looked up at the clock it was now 2:07.

She started to realize she was wasting a whole lot of time.

So she decided to go find Beast Boy and try to tell him before the others got back. It was now a race against time. First she went into the main room to find...Beast Boy.

_Oh shit! It's not to late to turn back now!_

She screamed in her head.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy said waving his hand.

_Too late._ Timid sighed in her mine.

"Hey Beast Boy." Raven said trying to keep from blushing.

So she went over to the couch and sat next to him.

The t.v was on but neither of them were paying attention to it.

Raven glanced at the clock see that time was running out...on account of it was 3:45.

"Um...Beast Boy?" Raven started nervously.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Um...I like you..."

"Cool I like you to Rae."

Neither of them realized that there faces were inching closer together by the second.

"No Beast Boy I like you...a lot" Now raven was blushing.

"Really?"

"Yes Beast boy."

"Well that works out..."

"Why?"

"Because I...I ... love you." Beast Boy said shaking.

Before they knew it both of there lips had met.

Raven just felt this warm and happy sensation.

And

Beast Boy couldn't be any happier.

As soon as their lips had departed raven said "I love you too, Beast boy."

Then they decided to watch t.v.

Beast boy put his arm around Raven and Raven put her head on BB's shoulder.

They stayed that way until the others came back.

Then it seemed as if time had slowed down after they confessed there love for each other.

But sooner or later the others had to come back.

As soon as they came through that door they all saw Raven and Beast Boy on the couch together.

"Awwwwwwww" Cyborg said mockingly.

As soon as this happened Raven and Beast boy

jumped up and instantly started blushing.

Cyborg just went to his room to put away his stuff...

Starfire gave them each a hug and went to her room to unpack her stuff.

Beast boy just went somewhere ( I don't know were cause I was to lazy to think of a place.) .

"So you guys bonded?" Robin asked curiously.

"I guess you could say that..." Raven said while smiling.

THE END!

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

ok that is the end...I hope you liked it ...and if you didn't I'm sorry.

But I'm now working on my next story and this one is just going to be funny!

Please check it out if you find it.


End file.
